Super Smash Bros. 6/King Hippo
King Hippo (キングヒップ King Hippo) is one of the main characters of the Punch-Out! series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes King Hippo is a slow powerhouse character. He can string together those punches and take some off his own. He can't jump higher unlike other characters however. He can combo his attacks similar to Little Mac but more slowly unlike him. Moveset * Neutral Combo: King Hippo performs a 3-punch combo. * Side Tilt: King Hippo jabs forward. * Up Tilt: King Hippo does a straight-up punch above him. * Down Tilt: King Hippo pokes the ground with his distended belly. * Dash Attack: King Hippo tornado-spins around with his arms out. * Side Smash: King Hippo pushes forward with both fists, then divides them for more damage. * Up Smash: King Hippo performs a upwards headbutting poke. * Down Smash: King Hippo faces forward and pokes downward with both fists to his sides. * Neutral Aerial: King Hippo does a cartwheeling punch. * Forward Aerial: King Hippo claps both of his hands together in-front of him. * Back Aerial: King Hippo performs a butt bounce backwards. * Up Aerial: King Hippo punches upwards. * Down Aerial: King Hippo punches downwards for a meteor smash. * Grab: King Hippo wraps his arm around the opponent's neck. * Pummel: King Hippo headbutts the opponent. * Forward Throw: King Hippo pushes the opponent away. * Back Throw: King Hippo turns around and throws the opponent backwards. * Up Throw: King Hippo uppercuts the opponent into the air. * Down Throw: King Hippo slams the opponent down and then sits on them. * Neutral Special - Typhoon Cutter: King Hippo performs a downward-swinging punch that sends out a gust of air. The air does damage, but instead of making the opponent flinching, it pushes them forward. **'Custom 1 - Grounding Cutter:' Slower and does less damage than the original, but buries the opponent into the ground. **'Custom 2 - Speed Cutter:' Doesn't do that much damage as the original or the first variation, but you can rapid-fire and it does make them flinch. * Side Special - Belly Bounce: King Hippo slams his stomach forward, which moves him forward, to do big damage. If he hits the opponent, he bounces away and turns around. **'Custom 1 - Flinging Bounce:' The same animation sends King Hippo careening to the side he's facing; he'll still bounce. Works for a recovery. **'Custom 2 - Slippery Bounce:' King Hippo is stationary for this one entirely. His attack still does damage, but the opponent trips instead. * Up Special - Piston Pump: King Hippo rapidly punches the air above himself, somehow levitating. Unlike Mac's recovery move, he can aim it in an upward angle and it's a shorter range. **'Custom 1 - Flutter Pump:' This recovery variation does less damage but sends him farther. **'Custom 2 - Power Pump:' Like Little Mac's normal recovery, this one can only send Hippo straight up, but it does more damage. * Down Special - Bear Hug: King Hippo squeezes the opponent in a vice grip. It can be charged for more damage. The opponent collapses to the ground afterwards. **'Custom 1 - Fast Hug:' The move is faster at charging, but a full blast on this one is less damage than the normal. **'Custom 2 - Fire Hug:' The actual hug doesn't work, but charging it causes an explosion (the longer and better). * Final Smash - Manhole Cover: King Hippo tapes a sewer cover to his stomach and makes him completely invulnerable for a short period of time. No damage, no flinching, no slipping, freezing, stunning or anything like that. His strength, speed, and jumping power are completely unaltered, though... (also, his crown is bigger) Taunts * Up: King Hippo adjusts his trunks while saying "Size Triple-Extra Large!" * Side: King Hippo chomps on a pineapple. * Down: King Hippo points and laughs as he says "I am the King!" Idle Poses * King Hippo scratches his tummy, above the bandages over his navel. * King Hippo balances his crown on his head to make sure it doesn't fall. Cheer * King Hippo! King Hippo! King Hippo! On-Screen Appearance * King Hippo is seen sitting on the ground, munching on tropical fruit. He looks behind him, sees the camera on him, then he jumps up and turns to face his opponents. Victory Poses * King Hippo does his victory pose from Punch-Out! (Wii). * King Hippo performs his Title Defense victory pose from Punch-Out! (Wii). * King Hippo passes out into the ground from exhaustion. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R64ApTh68m4 (Victory - Punch-Out!) Losing Pose * King Hippo is seen clapping while covered in bandages to reference his knocked-out from the games. Trophy Description King Hippo has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. King Hippo Do you think the spectators sitting behind King Hippo can even see Little Mac at all? This fighter's so heavy, he can't even get up onto his own two feet by himself! Knock him down once, and the fight's in the bag. You just need to wear him down, and before you know it, you'll have him on the floor dreaming of his South Pacific home. * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out (NES, 1987) * Punch-Out! (Wii, 2009) King Hippo (Alt.) In progress... * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out (NES, 1987) * Punch-Out! (Wii, 2009) Classic Mode: King Circuit King Hippo fights opponents who are kings. For the penultimate fight, King Hippo fights Little Mac. Costumes * Tan skin, orange trousers, purple gloves (Default) * Red skin, white trousers, blue gloves * Blue skin, brown trousers, red gloves (his appearance from Captain N: The Game Master) * Yellow skin, green trousers, brown gloves * Green skin, black trousers and gloves (Bald Bull) * Tan skin, white trousers and gloves (Piston Hondo) * Grey skin, red trousers and brown gloves (Nick Bruiser) * Teal skin, white trousers and red gloves (Gabby Jay) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Punch-Out!!